a one shot named one shot
by Zalfoy12x
Summary: WARNING dark one shot containing rape and murder


A one shot named one shot.

One shot was all it had taken to get Draco Malfoy absolutely wasted. It was a strangle muggle alcohol called 'vodka' that had strange little gold flecks floating around at it. He poured himself another shot and held the glass up the portrait of his father that hung on the wall above the sitting room fire place.

"To making you proud" he muttered as the liquid sloshed over the sides and he lowered it to his lips. He downed it in one relishing the strange burning feeling it left as he felt the liquid sliding down his throat.

His father was fi ally proud of him and what had it taken to make that happen? Murdering three muggle children and their parents as they slept whilst he burned down their house. The Dark Lord had looked positively euphoric as the orange flames had danced in his beedy red eyes "you've raised a positively vile boy Lucius" he had said as he had clapped Draco on the back and thrown his father an approving smile. "he will go far in these ranks."

His father had been so proud infact that hr had gotten him a present. A present that was located in the dungeons at the bottom of the manor.

"make sure you enjoy it my boy. I know I certainly did."

Draco leaned against the wall slightly as he began to make the long walk down to the dungeons. He smiled absent mindedly as he noticed that muggle alcohol seemed to make it seem like you had four feet.

Finally he made it to the dungeons. "lumos" he slurred as he raised the clear glass bottle full of muggle alcohol to his lips and took a swig. Looking around he couldn't see anything until he began to note a trail of discarded clothing.

A ripped blouse dotted with blood, a grey uniform school skirt with singe marks along the hem. A Gryffindor tie ripped in half and a bent prefect badge. Lastly the remains of a pair of pink and red spotted underwear with a matching bra. At the end of the pile was a small heap of flesh and bushy brown hair.

"don't touch me" he heard the lump whisper "not again please I beg you"

Confused he made his way closer and poked it with his wand. The lump tightened into a smaller ball. Frustrated. Confused and very drunk he yanked at the bushy hair and pulled the small lump into a standing position. A dark smile crossed his face.

"mudblood" he spat as he dropped the muggle alcohol to the floor.

"d-d Draco" she whispered her brown eyes widening.

He gave a harsh laugh. "is that hope I see in your eyes granger? Fucking hope" he slurred.

"please Draco you don't have to do this" she began to beg but he silenced her as he spat in her fave.

"don't use my fucking name mudblood."

And with that he dropped his wand and backed her further into the corner until she was trapped.

"turn around"

She began to cry. The glistening droplets leaving clear tracks on her dirty face turning red as they merged with the blood on her chin.

"don't waste your fucking tears Granger it wint stop what's about to happen. God I've fantasised about this since 3rd year. The way you wiggle your hips when you walk. The way you lean forward over your cauldron in potions to show your fucking tits off to the world. I bet you fucking enjoy this don't you. Your a fucking whore aren't you granger" he was spitting as he talked and his words were blending together into one big slur. "turn the fuck around"

She stayed still and he slapped her.

"don't fucking make me ask again"

She turned then and he heard her sniffles as she pressed her face into the cold hard bricks of the dungeon walls. He rubbed his manhood against her naked form and felt her shudder. He told himself she was shuddering in arousal. That she wanted this. That she _deserved this._

And then he took her from behind right there in the dungeons. Telling her how dirty she was and how this was her rightful place, this is what she was born to do all the way through.

An hour later he stumbled out of the dungeons. The effects of the alcohol had seemed to wear off as he had cum. His father waiting for him at the top of the stairs embracing him as he entered the hallway.

"I'm so proud of you Draco" he murmured as he stroked the boys blonde hair.

 _That's all he had ever wanted to hear and it was worth it no matter the cost, even if that cost was his humanity._

Fin.


End file.
